


Take Your Time

by joidianne4eva



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Breathplay, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were affectionate words that Connor could call Oliver, things like ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’, either would get his lover’s attention but they weren’t the ones that Connor wanted to use. Not when Oliver had allowed Connor to bind his hands after his first orgasm…had let Connor gag him with his cock after the second and was still begging for it now, his hips grinding down in tiny circles like he could get Connor’s cock into him like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written in an hour and unbeta'd but I regret nothing!

Connor was a planner, it would be stupid to deny that but what people didn’t get was that sometimes a plan could have multiple rewards.

He hadn’t been lying to Oliver when he said he wanted the emails but there had been other guys at the table, men who would have been just as desperate but none of them had been practically deepthroating their straw which brought Connor back to the matter at hand.

Licking his lips he stared up at his bed partner for the evening.

Oliver’s eyes were glazed and Connor could feel the tremors working their way through the taller man’s body where he was straddling Connor’s lap.

There were affectionate words that Connor could call Oliver, things like ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’, either would get his lover’s attention but they weren’t the ones that Connor wanted to use. Not when Oliver had allowed Connor to bind his hands after his first orgasm…had let Connor gag him with his cock after the second and was still begging for it now, his hips grinding down in tiny circles like he could get Connor’s cock into him like that.

No, the words that Connor wanted to use were filthier than the usual endearments and he was pretty sure that Oliver would take them all then beg for more.

Wrapping his fingers around Oliver’s throat, Connor sat up, not missing the way that Oliver’s shivers ramped up.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” Connor whispered as he pressed a kiss against the corner of Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver’s head snapped up, dark eyes focusing on the ceiling instead of Connor and that just wouldn’t do now would it?

Slipping his free hand around Connor grabbed a handful of Oliver’s ass, caressing the soft skin before slapping it hard enough to make Oliver start.

“I asked you a question, Oliver,” he reminded, his tone dipping into that dark realm that usually had men falling at his feet and Oliver was no different.

It was like the action had snapped the bonds binding Oliver’s mind and he was suddenly a whirlwind of motion, pressing his hard cock against Connor’s stomach before trying to grind back onto Connor’s cock.

His eyes watered as Connor grabbed his hips, effectively stilling him and it was only then that he started to use his words.

“Please, please, Connor, y-you promised,” Oliver whimpered, muscles bunching and Connor knew that he was trying to get out of the knots that Connor had worked his hands into.

Nipping at Oliver’s ear Connor grinned when the man whined and bared his neck. “What did I promise?”

“You said you’d fuck me,” Oliver’s voice was a whine now and Connor wanted to hear more of it. Curling his fingers around Oliver’s ass he let his fingers brush against the man’s hole.

Oliver flinched, his body going rigid as Connor’s fingers trailed through the lube and saliva that he’d used to open Oliver up mere minutes before.

“Co-Connor!”

Connor could feel his grin darkening into a smirk as Oliver’s voice broke.

“I could just slip right in there, couldn’t I? Fuck you until you’re a mess and you’d keep begging me for more,” Connor mused deliberately ignoring the way that his own cock was beginning to ache because this was about Oliver.

Oliver’s body opened up for the two fingers that Connor shoved into him, welcoming them as Oliver screamed and Connor could see tears on his face even in the dim light but he doubted Oliver cared about that, not with the way he was grinding back against Connor’s fingers.

“I bet your friends at work don’t know this about you, don’t know that you’re a little whore who just wants something in him whether it’s a tongue, fingers or a cock,” Connor purred as he twisted his fingers feeling for….

“A slut, I’m a slut, I…I,”

Connor grinned at the babble…found it.

“Such a pretty slut though and obedient too,” Connor mused as he pulled his fingers free, both hands falling to Oliver’s hips as he ignored Oliver’s whine of disappointment. “Do you know what good sluts get, Oliver?” he asked, coaxing Oliver’s hips up with one hand while he gripped the base of his cock with the other.

Oliver shook his head and Connor had to kiss him because the other man was so gone.

Oliver got the point pretty damn quickly when Connor brushed the head of his cock against the man’s hole, his dark eyes widening when they met Connor’s and Connor grinned as he pulled Oliver back onto his cock watching as Oliver choked on his own breath.

“Such a good slut,” Connor growled when Oliver clenched around him.

He wasn’t sure if the emails would actually be useable but at least he’d have this to remember.


End file.
